wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki Bella
)|birth place = |birth_place = San Diego, California|resides = San Diego, California|billed = Scottsdale, Arizona San Diego, California|trainer = Daniel Bryan Natalya Neidhart Tom Prichard WWE Performance Center Shayna Baszler|debut = November 7, 2008|weight = 125 lb (57 kg)|death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released =March 24, 2019 }} Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace is an American retired professional wrestler signed to WWE under the ring name Nikki Bella. In June 2007, Bella signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), and was assigned to developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) alongside her twin sister Brie Bella, forming the duo The Bella Twins. Biography If there’s a barrier to be broken or an accolade to be earned, Nikki Bella has done it, and done it with style. A self-admitted "tomboy" with a feminine side, Nikki originally planned to play professional soccer until a leg injury ended her career. From there, she followed her twin sister Brie’s lead into WWE. Unsuccessful in seizing spots in the 2006 WWE Raw Diva Search, The Bellas caught the eyes of execs and soon landed in FCW. Training for the competition they’d soon crush (while male WWE fans formed crushes on them), Nikki and her sibling made their way onto the main roster in 2008 and turned heads whenever they set foot inside the ring. But don’t be fooled — Nikki is more than just a (really) pretty face. With a dash of “Twin Magic,” Nikki and her sister stirred up WWE, culminating with a Divas Title reign apiece in 2011 and 2012. But after a brief sabbatical from WWE, the sisters began an astonishing reinvention, with Nikki cementing herself as the division’s mean-girl powerhouse and earning a Divas Title reign that lasted a record-setting 301 days. Nikki continues to test the limits of competition in a complete and totally Fearless fashion. Nikki received a thunderous ovation when she and Brie returned to SmackDown on an episode of “A Moment of Bliss” in February 2020 and received the news that she and her twin would be members of the WWE Hall of Fame Class of 2020! Nikki continues to be a reality show star on hit shows like Total Bellas and Total Divas. Write her off if you must, but do so at your own peril because when it comes to separating the contenders from the pretenders, rest assured Nikki Bella is the real deal. - WWE.com Other media Prior to working with WWE, the twins appeared on Meet My Folks. Both twins also appeared in the music video for "Right Side of the Bed" by the band Atreyu. They also appeared in the music video for "Na Na" by Trey Songz in 2014. The twins made a guest appearance on the MTV series Ridiculousness in October 2012. The twins guest starred on the television series Psych, in the 2014 episode "A Nightmare on State Street". Nikki and Brie are part of the main cast for the reality televisionshow Total Divas, which began airing in July 2013, and star in their own spinoff entitled Total Bellas. The show premiered on E! on October 5, 2016. Nikki and Brie co-starred in the 2014 independent film Confessions of a Womanizer, and provided voices for the 2015 movie The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! Both twins appeared on the WWE YouTube show The JBL & Cole Show. She appeared at the Miss USA 2013 pageant as one of the celebrity judges. They appeared at the 2014 MTV Europe Music Awards, where they presented the award for Best Female. The twins were both nominated for Choice Female Athlete at the 2015 Teen Choice Awards, an award they would later win at the 2016 ceremony. On November 21, 2016, Nikki and Brie unveiled their new YouTube channel, "The Bella Twins.” The sisters’ channel features daily fashion, beauty, travel, fitness, relationship, and health videos, along with daily video blogs, created by the twins themselves. The Bella Twins appeared in YouTuber Lilly Singh's video "When Someone Tries to Steal Your BFF" on March 2, 2017. On August 21, 2017, Nikki and Brie launched their own wine label called Belle Radici in collaboration with Hill Family Estates and Gauge Branding. On September 6, 2017, Bella was announced as one of the celebrities who will compete on the 25th season of Dancing with the Stars. She was paired with professional dancer Artem Chigvintsev. She was eliminated on October 30, 2017. On November 1, 2017, Nikki and Brie launched Birdiebee, a lifestyle intimates and activewear brand. The line includes transitional intimates, activewear, and loungewear aimed at “empowering and educating women through mirroring the twins’ passion for life, strength, women’s health and wellness, and fun.” On January 28, 2019, Nikki and Brie launched Nicole + Brizee, a body and beauty line. On March 27, 2019, Nikki and Brie launched their own podcast. Bella has appeared in eleven WWE video games. She made her in-game debut in WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2010 and appears in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011, WWE 12 (DLC), WWE 13, WWE 2K14 (DLC), WWE 2K15, WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17 WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19 ''and WWE 2K20''. On May 23, 2018, Bella appeared in the celebrity edition of American Ninja Warrior: Ninja vs Ninja. Personal life In May 2014, Nicole revealed on Total Divas that she had married her high school sweetheart at the age of 20; the marriage was annulled three years later. Bella began dating John Cena in 2012. The couple became engaged on April 2, 2017, when Cena proposed to her after their mixed tag-team match at WrestleMania 33. On April 15, 2018, the couple called off the engagement and cancelled their wedding, which was planned for May 5, 2018. She is in a relationship with her Season 25 Dancing with the Stars partner and Russian dancer Artem Chigvintsev since January 2019. On January 3, 2020, the couple announced their engagement. On January 29, 2020, Bella announced that she is expecting her first child along with her twin sister Brie Bella, who also announced her pregnancy the same day. Championships and accomplishments * WWE ** WWE Divas Championship (2 times) ** Slammy Awards (2 times) *** Diva of the Year (2013, 2015) – 2013 award shared with Brie Bella ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2020) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/WWENikkiBella * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/thenikkibella * Twitter: https://twitter.com/BellaTwins * Website: ** https://shop.birdiebee.com ** https://www.nicoleandbrizee.com * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/thebellatwins Category:WWE Alumni Category:2008 Debuts Category:2012 Departures Category:2013 Debuts Category:2019 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:ECW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:Diva Search Contestants Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Total Divas Category:Total Bellas Category:WWE Hall of Fame